Everglot Dilemma
by Capt.JackSparrow13
Summary: This is a little epilogue of what happens after Victor and Victoria return from the events at the church...and their in law's reactions to their story....


Corpse Bride' Fan Fiction: Everglot Dilemma

_Here is a small scene I imagined could occur after the movie….and after Victor and Victoria return from the church…again in my preferred script style….I hope you enjoy it….I might be continuing it….I'm not sure of it's a one shot or not, to be quite honest….I'm waiting for an inspiration for the next chapter…._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Corpse Bride characters….but I wish I had been part of it…_

_Victor and Victoria have returned from the church. Victor is exhausted but tense; he is holding Victoria's hand. As they enter the Everglot mansion, they see Mr and Mrs Everglot overlooking the cleaning process of the dinning hall, which is quite demolished after the arrival of the Dead a few hours ago. Surprised and astoundered, the Everglots come toward them, demanding an explanation. Victor and Victoria both tell their story from where Victor recited his vows in front of Emily's grave to the lifting of her curse. Mr. Everglot listens suspiciously, slightly mockingly._

_Victor: And...Well...um...that's our story...I-_

_Mr. Everglot: And you seriously think that I would believe such a story from a ninny like you?_

_Victoria: Father, please…Victor is telling the truth…he... (Glancing at him expectingly)_

_Victor: I...um...wanted to come and ask for Victoria's hand...in m...mmm... (Twists his tie)_

_Victoria: Marriage…_

_Victor: Yes…mmm...marriage…I-_

_Mr. Everglot: Why…you little! What in Gods name do you think you are? (Is cracking his fists, Victor watches him, swallows) First you entirely mess up the rehearsal by setting my wife's dress on fire, you embarrass us in front of your own parents, you then run away and refuse to turn up again…the town crier sees you in the arms of a woman…Victoria mortifies us in front of the whole town by running to Pastor Galswells thinking she needs to aid you…we finally marry her off to a fitting proposal…and now…you…YOU tell me that you have been accidentally married to a corpse, who was killed by Lord Barkis, apparently a marriage swindler who, on the other hand poisoned himself by drinking poison that was originally meant for you…and this Emilia…_

_Mrs. Everglot: Emily…_

_Mr. Everglot: Whatever…and now YOU come to me, after all you have caused and ask me if you could MARRY MY DAUGHTER!_

_Victor: (shakingly) umm…yes…I…I…I love Victoria, I-_

_Mr. Everglot: That's it! One more word, Van Dort and I'll strangle you with my bare hands!_

_Victor: (is backing away slowly) Please…Mr. Everglot…I…you don't understand…I…_

_Mr. Everglot: EMIL! Fetch me' musket! (Emil makes his way towards the living room)_

_Victor: No! I…Victoria! (Hides behind Victoria, shaking)_

_Mr. Everglot: Do you know what you are, Van Dort? You are a lying... (Victor winces) Betraying…. (Victor winces) Clumsy... (Victor winces; Victoria holds his hand from behind) Incapable imbecile. (Victor winces) _

_Victoria: FATHER! Stop it! Stop it! Leave Victor alone! How could you do this to us? After all I've been through? (Tears start forming in her eyes) After all HE'S been through? How could you? Victor has fought for me the whole time; he has sworn his love to me. And after all he has done the only thing you can do is stand there and insult him! (Tears are now streaming down her face)_

_Victor: Victoria…_

_Victoria: I love him, Father. I love him and you cannot stop me from loving him. He is the most sensitive, loving and caring person I have ever-_

_Mr. Everglot: Sensitive! Oh, I'll bet he's sensitive! Look at him! He can't even fight! He's cowering behind you, he's a ninny!_

_Victoria: He fought for me! He risked his life back there in the church! Ask anyone! Ask anyone here in town! They'll tell you!_

_Mrs. Everglot: As if we don't have enough reasons to mortify ourselves in front of the whole town!_

_Victoria: He only fights when it's worth while! Why should he fight you, Father? To prove himself to you? He proved himself to me; he doesn't need to prove himself to anyone else! You don't even care for me! You don't want to know what I really feel! You are just interested in your stupid wealth and your ancestors and how people think of you._

_Mr. Everglot: Enough! You are an embarrassment to us, Victoria Everglot, to our family! You don't even deserve to live under this roof! And we thought you could at least provide a future to our ancestry! _

_Victor: Um…Victoria, I'll go…its best…I'll…_

_Victoria: (turns around, cups Victor's face with her hands) No! Victor; I love you, I wish to marry you. You fought for me, now I'll fight for you. Do not make me lose you again!_

_Mrs. Everglot: As if love had anything to do with marriage!_

_Victoria: It does! It does to me! And I will not let you take Victor away from me!_

_Mr. Everglot: He's a ninny!_

_Victoria: How can you…how can you st-stand there (new tears are forming in her eyes) and insult him, insult him, after all he has s-s-s…after all he's suffered for me…after- (breaks off, covers her tearstained face and runs up to her room sobbing)_

_Victor: Victoria!_

_Mr. Everglot: Get out of the house, Van Dort. Get out! Get out before I take serious action…!_

_Victor: (stepping back) I…I… (Victoria's sobs can be heard louder upstairs, Victor turns serious) _

_Mr. Everglot: GET OUT!_

_Victor: No. (Turns and runs up the stairs) _

_Mr. Everglot: Come back, here, Van Dort! I haven't finished with you!_

_Victor: (knocks on Victoria's door, goes slowly in) Victoria…? _

_Victoria: Oh, Victor! (Flings herself into his arms, Victor smiles, hands her a handkerchief) _

_Victor: Oh, Victoria…_

_Victoria: I love you Victor! And nothing my father says about you can change that! (Victor lets go of her, walks to the window, hands crossed behind his back) Victor...? What is it?_

_Victor: Maybe it would have been best if you hadn't chosen me, Victoria…_

_Victoria: (shocked) Why? Victor? What's wrong?_

_Victor: I can offer you nothing…I don't even have the strength to stand up to your father…I'm a ninny, Victoria. I do not deserve you…maybe it would have been best if I would have just drunken the poison…_

_Victoria: Victor! (Spins him round) No, Victor! I love you…! I cannot live without you!_

_Victor: You would have found someone else…a better match…_

_Victoria: No! Victor! You mean everything to me! From the moment I saw you, from the moment I heard you playing in the hall…I knew…that I should be with you always… (Leans forward, kisses Victor passionately)_

_Victor: (turns red) I……oh, Victoria…you must think I'm such a fool!_

_Victoria: No! Understand Victor…you proved yourself to me…you are not a fool…I love you! (Kisses him again) Victor… (Tears fill her eyes)_

_Victor: Yes…?_

_Victoria: Please don't ever leave me again!_

_Victor: I…I…no…I will never leave you…Victoria…_

_Victoria: Please stay with me tonight, don't go… (Embraces him tightly)_

_Victor: I…I have to see my parents, they must be worried sick…and your parents…I don't think I've really made a good impression…_

_Victoria: Please…Victor…don't leave me…I cannot stand this tension here alone…_

_Victor: (sigh) I'll stay… (Leans shyly forward, Victoria kisses him)_

_Victoria: Come, lets sit by the fire…it's late…but I…I want to sit with you a little longer…I've missed you for so long…I'm so happy to see you!_

_Victor: (lets himself be guided to the fireplace) I'll stay with you, Victoria…When…Mayhew passed away…and he told me you had married…I- I thought I couldn't live anymore…I thought I had lost you forever! You mean everything to me…_

_Victoria: Oh, Victor… (They both kiss; there is a knock on the door, they part, embarrassed) Yes?_

_Hildegard: (enters with tray) Ms. Victoria...!_

_Victoria: Hildegard, I would like you to meet my future husband…Victor…(Victor and Victoria stand up, Victor shakes Hildegard's hand, sits back down)_

_Hildegard: Oh, Ms. Victoria, I knew it would turn out well for you, dearie…(smiles) I brought you both something warm to eat…(whispers to Victoria as Victor sits down and pours Victoria tea) I would take good care of him, dearie, he looks ill, he's all white in the face and seems weak to me…Is he going home?_

_Victoria: No, he's staying here for the night (Hildegard gasps)…yes, Hildegard, I cannot be without him…I don't care what my parents say. He has been through a lot, I cannot bear to lose him again…if something were to happen to him- (breaks off, shakes head)…I have also noticed, Hildegard, thank you…I'll take care of him. Please fetch some extra blankets, will you?_

_Hildegard: Certainly, Ms. (bows out of the door)_

_Victoria: Victor…? (Sits down) …are you feeling well, darling? You look worn…_

_Victor: I'm just tired… (Victoria feels his forehead) I'm alright, really…_

_Victoria: Lay down…rest…and have some tea…you need to relax… (Lays him down on the sofa, covers him up with a blanket) I'll be here… get some sleep, we'll solve everything somehow…don't worry…_

_Victor: Yes... (Sighs) I cannot believe I am with you at last Victoria…do you think E- (cuts off, looks at Victoria testingly)_

_Victoria: Yes, Victor?_

_Victor: Do…do you think Emily is …a-alright now?_

_Victoria: You set her free, Victor, she is at peace now…you saved both our lives…and she saved yours…I will never forget her._

_Victor: Me neither…_

_Victoria: Don't worry, I do not blame her for what happened (Victor gets tense, sits up) Nor do I blame you, darling, don't worry. (Victor relaxes) Forget my parents, Victor, forget your parents…they have their own lives, we have ours now._


End file.
